What father had left behind
by IwasakiRika
Summary: Young Dante finds a Poke ball in the attic which his dead father had left behind for him. Inside is an Espeon which allows him and his best friend, Spencer to leave town for a Pokemon journey of their very own. However, his Espeon begins to act very strange towards him and Dante begins to wonder if his father had left him with a cursed Pokemon.
1. 01- What awaits inside

**This is. Indeed, my first fan fiction, however, I've written stories before, and I mainly write for enjoyment, you know, like mind candy. It's a hobby, a healthy hobby to say, and I really like it, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer!**** I do not own Pokemon. All the human characters in this story however are my original characters, but Pokemon itself is not mine, and belongs to Game Freak.**

—

**Chapter 1 What awaits inside**

They say you're no really grown up until you move the last box of your stuff out of storage at your parents'. If that's true, I believe I will stay young forever, ageless and carefree as Skitty at play. Why, boxes and boxes can pile mounds in the attic or the basement and I still will be okay. My parent's garbage however isn't the typical pack-rat clutter. It's more of the loot one would find a yard sales, interesting, yet you don't know if it's crap or not.

The last time I was home, I waded into the chaos in hopes of liberating a plastic case of my childhood Game boy Color games. I didn't find the games to my chagrin, but I was surprised to come across a small box with my name neatly written on the side. When I opened it, the box contained massive amounts of dust, dust bunnies and, in the amidst of it all— a single red and white ball. A Poke ball.

I wasn't expecting the young, yet uncontrollable thrill I experienced when I picked it up and brought it to my face. It's light yet existing weight...it's shining, unscratched surface...It all felt new to me. Five years ago, I saved up all my allowance for months to buy a single Poke ball to capture a Pokemon of my very own. However to my chagrin, the ball shook once and the Ratatta jumped out and ran back into the tall grass. The Poke ball was broken by the time I reached it. Now one's in my hands, and _something_ is inside of it.

I was quite low on options of who to show it to. Both my mother and father were dead, gone due to a chain of deadly addictions and debts handed to them from their younger years. I had no other relatives, other than my elderly grandmother who I live with. Her hearing won't offer me anything, though

"Dante!" A loud and empowering voice called out from outside my window. It was followed by a few small rocks flung at the glass, evidence of someone's strong throwing arm, because it made large spreading cracks through my window and up to the frame. I gazed at them solemnly, but inside—I wanted to see someone's head roll down.

"DANTE!" The voice shouted out again, this time launching at my window, not a rock, but a Pidgeotto, a medium light crusted brown bird, who apparently was solid enough to smash through my window and to flop desperately around the inferior of my room.

The thing knocked down all of my books off the shelves, it sent my clothes on the ground, up in the air and onto different areas of my bed, and finally flying back through the window and back to whoever he came from. I stared at my destroyed room apathetically, almost feeling a sort of dull anger grow at the back of my head. Minutes later, someone climbed through the window and I whirled around, with a mind to beat them senselessly. I paused from my malevolent thought to see that it was just my neighbor, Spencer.

He was really cool, laid back, guy. Somewhat of a playboy, a flirt they call him, and I can see him as somewhat like that. Spencer wore a white/red sleeveless hoodie on that was unzipped, revealing his black tee underneath. His jeans where tight, and had some scratches on them, since they were sort of wore down. Spencer stood carefully outside, on the roof of the house, with his black hair ruffled up from climbing up here, I suppose.

"Sup, man!" He greeted me warmly, as he stepped onto my bed, avoiding the bits of broken glass around and sat down crossed legged, as he looked to me for a response. I threw a large piece of glass at him.

"The fuck?" Spencer quickly evaded the attack and rolled down onto the floor in clumsy manner. I watched him as he squirmed on the floor and slowly lifted himself up. I swear, if I was just pissed enough, I would go over there and stomp on him. Just enough, however.

I stepped forward, lifting my fist into the air as if I was going to beat him. Spencer flung his hands out in his face for defense and backed away in surrender. "OKAY, Okay! I'm sorry I broke your window! J-just calm your shit down, okay, man?!"

"Why couldn't you just have used the door?" I asked as I pulled away, still staring at him with a glint of hostility in my eyes. Spencer pushed himself up off of the floor and brushed the debris off of his clothes. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Your granny didn't hear me, so I used the window..." He said. "Nothing wrong with that."

I gazed at the mess of broken glass on my bed and on the floor as well. Tiny pieces, I'm sure is naked to the eye is lying around, just waiting to be stepped on.

"You're still paying, fool."

"And I will." Spencer said, as he sat down at the edge of my bed, farthest away from the pile of glass sitting near the broken window. "Let's just forget about it and move on, okay?"

I nodded reluctantly, and sat down next to him, holding the small box in my arms as Spencer turned to me and noticed it. His blue eyes flickered with interest, and it was the mischievous type of interest that made me afraid that he would do something bad to it if it fell into his possessions. I flinched.

"What is that?" Spencer asked, scooting closer to me as his head turned to get a closer look. I made no attempt to hide it since he already saw it—bastard's real persistence.

"A Poke ball and it's in this box." I said, careful not to say anything specific. He blinked and cocked his head in slight curiosity.

"Why is it in there, then?" He asked. "Don't you usually keep those in your underwear drawer, because you were afraid that the boogeyman would find them?"

I clenched my fist. "Don't make me feed you your teeth."

"Hey, hey! It was a joke!" Spencer pulled back, slightly smirking because of how easily I could get angry. But trust me, I was about to get even angrier. "Man, Dante. You really are hot head! Learn to take a joke for once, okay"

"Fine. But one more comment out of that mouth of yours and I'm going to break your windows next."

"Sure." Spencer laid back onto my bed, relaxing his muscles as if his bed wasn't comfortable enough for that. I stared at him sullenly as he kicked his legs up and sent his shoes flying out of the window. Why am I friends with this freeloader?

"So, anything in the Poke ball, at all?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Eh? So why don't you check? I want to see what Pokemon your old man left you, now."

"I was about to, but _someone_ threw a bird at my window this morning." I said, glaring at Spencer from the side. He loudly sighed.

"WELL, you have time now, don't you?" Spencer said as he nudged my back with his foot. "Open her up. Let's see."

"Fine, fine, just stop touching me with your dirty sock." I said as I swatted his foot away. He pushed himself up, and look over my shoulder to me as I wrapped my hands around the lid of the box. The anticipation grew greater when the white and red ball glimmered inside the box. Spencer leaned his hands on my shoulders to get a closer look, but I didn't care, because the Poke ball was all that mannered.

"Openitopenitopenitopenit!" Spencer quickly said, quickly empowering me with his brute arm strength. I swear I could almost feel my neck close to snapping.

"Okay, okay! Just calm the fuck down!" He pushed off of my shoulders and sat down next to me as I took the ball out and laid it on my lap. The feeling of just having it was indescribable.

I picked it up, and turned it around in my hand, admiring it's features. It wasn't until a small black circle came into view. Spencer and I both stared at it in awe and fright, with temptation boiling in my veins. I didn't know what to do for the next few seconds, and the options were very little. I could press it, and it could open, revealing whatever creature my dad left me and become it's master and friend. Or I could not press it, allowing curiosity to kill us and both of us to stay here in our hometown forever then go on those Pokemon adventures, kids our age are going on. Really, it's just those two.

"I think you should go for it man." Spencer hissed. "I mean, if you have a Pokemon, then I won't be the only one and both of us can leave this sick ass town.."

A hinge of guilt washed over me. Spencer, long ago made friends with a wild Eevee. Named it Blackie, trained it against other wild Pokemon and it grew strong enough to evolve into a Umbreon since he trained it so much at night. But Spencer never left town. It was because my fault. He wanted **both **us to go on this adventure together, best friends. But I lacked behind because I never was able to catch a Pokemon. This could be the final chance to give him what he wants. Just two guys going around across the region, with Pokemon. I nodded and Spencer gripped my shoulders.

My finger trembled as I poked the small black circle and suddenly, a bright light flashed, causing both of us to fall back and shield the light with our arms. When we finally looked back, there was no Poke ball. Instead in it's place was a small, purple cat with a long tail split into two at the tip. It's ears were enormously large and it had a red jewel between it's violet eyes. It yawned and stretched out it's body. Spencer and I stared a gaped at it.

"W-what is it, exactly?" I whispered, afraid of disturbing it. Spencer gripped my shoulder and I could the large, overwhelming smile spread along his face. Shouldn't I be smiling?

"It's an Espeon...another evolve form of Eevee and is a psychic type." He said. "It's also the opposite of an Umbreon, since one could only get one by training an Eevee in the day instead of the night. T-this is it, man."

I turned to him, quite confused. "What 'Is it' exactly."

Spencer suddenly rolled off of the bed, the Espeon didn't notice since it was cleaning itself. I stared wide eyed at Spencer for almost scaring it.

"This!" Spencer stated when he got up, throwing his hands up in the air. "This is our opportunity to leave New Bark and go on a journey of our very own! Can't you see it!? Plus the fact that you received an Espeon from your daddy and I have Blackie, is not a coincidence! It's destiny!"

"Spencer, calm down, I haven't decided that—

"Dante! Go tell your granny that you're packing your bags and moving out! Cause we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning! I have to go and prepare Blackie for our trip tomorrow!" Spencer said excitedly as he climbed out of my window, ignoring the broken glass that laid around the frame.

I watched him climb out and jump off of the roof, forgetting that his shoes were still on the roof. There was something fuzzy touching me and I turned to see the Espeon's tail was slightly poking my arm as the cat sat next to me. I turned to stare at it's beautiful, hypnotizing eyes and I mustered courage to talk to my deceased dad's former Pokemon.

"Hey. I'm Dante. I don't know what dad called you, but I'm gonna call you Kenny, cause, you know, that was his name." I said. "He died, you know. So I'm gonna take you with me on this journey, tomorrow...I hope we become friends..."

The Espeon stared blankly at me, as if it could make out my words. However it turned away from me and strolled over to my pillow. It made circles around it and laid on top of my pillow. The Espeon brushed it's head along it's tail and fell asleep, leaving me wondering whether or not it understood that it's original owner was dead. And I was it's new owner.


	2. 02- Intense failing

**The concept of boredom really hits me in the face nowadays, since there is barely anything to do much. The latest music videos, singers, books, are just fads of some sort so. I'm not really getting into that, until something _really_ catches my attention. Bah, what the hell, I admit, I'm sort of a fan of Miley Cyrus' wrecking ball. Don't see what's the problem. She's just growing up from her whole Hannah Montana persona.**

—

**Chapter 2 Intense failing**

Pokemon have existed much longer than writing, so of course we have no written account of Arcecus'-magic moment in his role of the creation, some prehistoric Pokemon trainer saying, "Hey honey, I caught the world's first Pokemon today!" Every so often, the newly discovered Pokemon would make a number on the 650 Pokemon in total out there, announced to great fanfare in scientific magazines and shows. I grew up around the typical 150, and somehow it felt strange exploring a world out there with 650 Pokemon.

See, in elementary school, I was convinced that I was the only one in the world who felt like this. None of my friends, I was sure, ran home to their old Game Boy color games, only to replay version red and green. Nowadays, it's all about the new generations. Spencer was the only person who consoled me of this, but now, we had Pokemon of our very own, and suddenly, Pokemon version red felt to far away and distant than the true reality I am facing now.

I stood outside of my house before day break. The sun hasn't yet even made an appearance in the sky yet and it was a mirage-Grey that replaced it, somewhat cloudy like a thunderstorm approaching. What a _perfect_ setting for my start on a journey. I didn't want to wake up granny...left her note on the table and lots of money so she could care for herself. I felt somewhat selfish for leaving her behind, but, at this point, she was immune to such things like loneliness. Now I start to wonder if I'm immune to such things as well.

The northern winds flutter through the leaves, talking some green saplings along with it as it flew back into the mountains. They rustled and danced as newspapers twirled around like tumbleweed. I truly don't know why I listened to Spencer by waking this early in the morning, but I always ask myself this and in the end, I get nothing but undefined silence.

Kenny was deep inside his poke ball, it didn't take much of an effort to get him back in. He is actually quite obedient, though it's this disturbing type of obedience. It was the type where the Pokemon followed your orders not because of any emotions of affection or bond, but because it was a natural instinct, as if it was born to just follow than lend. I felt sort of an ass for just pushing him around.

I sat on the front porch of my house, quietly, as from the distance, there was the sound of two voices conversing. Spencer's sarcastic, upbeat tone could be recognized from afar, however the other one was repeating it's own words, repetitive, yet lively and sounded more of an animal's than a human's. I think it belongs to Spencer's Umbreon, Blacky.

He is a noble Pokemon, one of the most powerful est Pokemon in the town...In truth, is the **only **Pokemon owned in the town, but is a very amazing when he gets into battle mode. Especially Spencer. His whole entire personality changes from goofy bastard to hard badass. I swear he's bipolar sometimes and comes off as one of the most serious trainers I have ever seen. I'm quite envious of him.

With a sullen patience, and the comfort of the fact that I remembered packing a yellow poncho earlier, I silently waited on the cold-stone porch of my house as the two approached, quite awake and in a good mood for 3:00 am in the morning. _I didn't know Spencer was a morning person before..._

"Sup, Dante!" Spencer greeted, smiling at me warmly as he approached me in a jumpy manner. Blacky calmly strolled beside him, obviously not the type to be easily influenced by his quirky owner's personality. I got up as Spencer came bounding by.

"Did you pack any thing warm? The trip ahead will be cold." I said, noticing how he still had his thin white hoodie on from yesterday, along with a new pair of jeans. He had a strapped on belt around his waist, that held onto about a few empty Poke balls. I guess he wanted catch some Pokemon later on.

"Relax. My old lady packed me all the stuff I need for the upcoming seasons." Spencer said as he kneel down to pet Blacky. "I got money, supplies, some stuff to cook food and even a town map. Here's an extra, you can have it." He said as he pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from his bag and nudged me in the stomach with it. I muttered a small 'thanks' and took it from him as he shrugged nonchalantly.

I packed the map into my bag as Spencer placed his hand onto my shoulder's lending me away from the house. Something stirred into my stomach, powerful and deep and I stopped as Spencer stared back at me. He raised an eye brown and I shook my head. "No, no. I want this. Let's keep going, okay." I whispered as I felt my stomach twist into some kind of knot. _Do I really want this? I'm leaving everything behind..._

"We can take one last walk around town, before leaving you know..." Spencer softly mused, hang his arm around my neck in an attempt to console. I shook my head, probably since I did not want to look fragile in front of Spencer, in spite of how long we knew each other. He frowned as my face softened.

"I'm _fine_. Let's just leave before it rains, _okay_?" I hissed out, forgetting how harsh I sounded.

He stared at me, sensing my reluctance to leave, however he did not speak against it and nodded as he pulled himself away and strolled on, right beside me, distant, but close enough that our hands, if swayed a bit far enough, could touch. Blacky walked next to Spencer, head hung low, and revealing stress marks of an early wake up, that I'm sure that he isn't a morning person. I'm sure Spencer had something to do with it.

"Before we head to the next town, I recommend we... do some training, first." Spencer suggested as he unlocked the gate of the town, having trouble taking of the chains that enclosed the town from the tall grass.

"Training?" I asked perplexed. "But you already have experience, Spencer."

"I do, but _you _don't." He said as he flung the town gates open, with the unknown dark wilderness, standing just a few feet from us, shaking and howling at the sight of us. It's no wonder why we rarely get visitors. "I want to train you in battling and capturing before we head out. It's best for you get something out of this."

I nodded, following after him through the gate. I closed it on the way out, since I didn't want any wild Pokemon coming in. He watched me with serious expression when I turned around and it surprised me on this foreign look her head. Strangely enough, it suited him greatly and it confused me greatly.

"Hurry up, I want to show you something." Spencer said, empowering and low in tone, and I began to think that he has this bipolar side of him, I've never seen before. I nodded, feeling quite afraid to disturb him since this was an actual thing he was more better at than me—that and flirting.

I followed Spencer and Blacky into the deep sleeping forest, as the view of the town began to grow smaller in the distant as we ran from the gate. Smaller and smaller, farther and farther, until I could not see my hometown anymore. But Spencer never once look back to my chagrin and I began to wonder if he waited for this his entire life. He didn't have to wait for me though. But he did and now I feel as so goddamn guilty.

He continued to stride off in silence, an eerie rather sullen manner, however wasn't of any mood her had. Spencer seemed to be awaiting for something, I suppose, which was rare since he was a such hasty boy. Spencer then suddenly halted causing me to crash into him and tumble to the ground. He ignored this and shushed me as he shifted his eyes around.

"_Quiet! _I hear something..." Spencer hissed, as he extended his arm to hush me. We stood there in utter silence for a few seconds, awaiting whatever noise he heard. Then the next thing I heard was this _disgusting _screech. Like a bird's but lower and deeper. Spencer 's gaze then shifted to the side as something came out of the bushes. It was a large, brown rat with enormous sharp teeth and long whiskers. It was fat and had the most unstablest eyes. I cringed, and backed away.

"There!" Spencer cried loudly. He was uncontrollable smiling and was obviously hyped up by the sight of...what ever that beast was. He turned to me excitedly. "There! There's your chance to attack! Take out your poke ball and send Espeon out!"

Confusion flew around me as the rat bounced up and in air and crashed into both of us, separating Spencer and Blacky from me. It stood in the middle of us, and turned to me and turned to Spencer deciding whom to choose. Spencer shouted at me to take out Kenny and when I un clipped the ball from my belt, the monster then turns to me and dashes forward with mighty howl—_shit._

Panic shook through me when the rat rampaged at me and in sudden fright, I fiercely threw Kenny's ball straight into it's face. I never knew I had a good throwing arm before, but I guess I do now, since apparently, it flung back when the ball crashed in between it's eyes. Spencer broke down laughing and I stared at him in disbelief.

Kenny's ball dropped a few feet near the creature which wailed and covered it's forehead to recoil from the pain. His ball suddenly burst open and Kenny came out stepping onto the grass, lightly and diligently as if he was still back home in my bed. Kenny yawned loudly and stretched out his body as he turned to look at me in a half-conscious state. I opened my mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out due to a level of self-consciousness. The creature recovered and roared out in rage.

"Okay!...It's pissed now." Spencer said, pointing how **obvious **the monster's anger was. "Why don't you try beating now since it's _really_ after your throat this time!"

I turned to him "Oh, shut the fuck—

The creature bounced up into the air and crashed violently between us, with it's mouth wide open in bloody vengeance. I stumbled onto a tree branch in a clumsy manner and, stared up at the towering figure of the monster. It's fur vibrated violently and it appeared as though it was about to pounce on top of me. I watched it with stunned eyes, unable to comprehend the seriousness of the situation. "Dante! Tell your Espeon to do something! A move, anything! He's about to blow!" Spencer shouted with Blacky rubbing his fur at his ankle, snapping me out of my dazed state. I noticed how he and Blacky stood far apart from us, just watching calmly and in a relaxed and composed manner. _The fuck!? The bastard's not gonna to help me!? _

I glowered at him, madly giving him the middle finger as he waved at me innocently with a sly smile across his face. The creature wailed out and began to pump itself up. Kenny's indifferent expression gazed at me with such a coldness I was unable to read, as if it were some kind of disappointment and hated merged together. However, his tail was swaying up in the air and it read my fears. He bent down, almost bowing and waited for me to respond. I blinked in confusion as the creature charged towards me. My lip trembled and without warning, I shouted out a random command.

"Uh...um...Kenny! Tackle!"

Kenny stared at me blankly, confused and somewhat bitter as shook he shook his head from side to side in disapproval. _He said for me to shout a move, right?_ "That's not in his move set! Every Pokemon can only learn up to four moves!" Spencer shouted. "He's a psychic type, so try psychic commands!"

The rat run up at me and I rolled over, allowing it to tackle it's head into the tree trunk. Kenny sidestepped over lightly as I rolled over to his side, with the rat dazed from the charge. He glanced at me with an apathetic expression, but blinked curiously and waited for my commands, as he slightly brushed the tip of his fuzzy whiskers along my cheek. I nodded at Spencer who stood there crossed arm and decided to try again. The monster rebounded and headed towards me again.

"Um...Kenny! Try Psybeam!" I shouted, pointing Kenny to aim at the disgusting rat Pokemon that headed in our direction. To my surprise, it actually _worked_... Kenny bent down and quickly scampered up towards the creature, with it's thin, small legs pumping. Me and Spencer watched in awe as Kenny slid up close to the Rat which responded by opening it's teeth to bite. Kenny glared at it and the red jewel between it's eyes suddenly bursted red, with a beam of purple waves flushing out. It was, like fucking _amazing_. The creature retracted and was sent flying into the top of the canopy trees, violently crashing into the forest grounds below. Spencer mouthed something of the surprise and Blackie, who stood out as indifferent during the match, finally began to take notice of Kenny who skipped back to me with his tail high, yet eyes rather dull and displeased. This is not expected of a Pokemon who just won a match. _Perhaps he won too many in his old days where he spent traveling with my father..._

"...You did it...**You fucking did it...**" Spencer muttered in disbelief as he approached me with the largest expression of surprise and...somewhat disappointment? Did he wanted for me to fail and get hurt? No...I perhaps, are seeing things...

"Yeah, I did it! All thanks to Kee—

"—Kenny!" I shouted in anger, stopping my sentence midway when I saw Kenny and Blacky start to circle each other, growling with their bodies bent down low and their tails up high in defense. I'm sure I can see Kenny's forehead dot start to glow red.

Spencer extended his arm out to stop me as I attempted to headed over and stop the two from fighting. I gazed at him and he shook his head. "Let them fight. Blacky's a dark type. He has an advantage against a psychic type and is immune to his move set, so let them play for a bit until Kenny decides to call it quits."

I glared at him, for making Kenny sound weak against a Pokemon like Blackie. What is his right to say that Kenny can't beat Blacky? Sure, I only had this battle with Kenny once, but I'm sure I could beat his boastful ass, if given the chance. Spencer looked to me and made a cocky smile. "What? Are you mad that I downgraded your precious Kenny?"

I shook my head, and stepped aside, with Kenny at my heels. I guess he sensed my anger and came running. I looked to him and his tail was low, but ears were high and eyes widened with a pleased expression, that perplexed me. What was he so happy for? I barely was able to get an expression out of him, before. We looked at each other, with eyes both bent destroying Spencer and showing him off. Strange. I didn't know we had this sort of connection before, you know, to see our friend down on his knees. But then again, he _always_ wanted me down on mine, didn't he?

I slowly nodded at him and Kenny turned to face Spencer who stood opposite of us with Blacky. He stared at me with some of the most intense inner hatred I come to sense. Does he truly dislike me? We've been friends for years, however he's always been trying to challenge me, especially since I succeed in many of the things he does not possess. This has got to stop. Now. "Spencer. I challenge you to a match!"

He curled his lips and spat on the floor as he approached me along with Blacky, with the most cockiest smile I've come to know. "Fine! Come at me, then bro!"


	3. 03- I loathe you, my love

**Chapter 3 I loathe you, my love**

Sometimes, I fear that I don't know everything about the people close to me, and in reality, that was true. I simply can't keep track of the many hobbies, likes or dislikes of a friend, nonetheless the person themselves. It's too much work, and effort to look back at such things, that's why I don't get too attached when I make friends. However for Spencer, he was truly a stranger in my eyes and I somewhat desire to know what was behind his nature.

Funny how things are. I've known him since childhood, though we weren't originally friends back then. Spencer was known as the class clown, the bad boy, the player. You can never see him in hallways back in school without his arm around some broad's shoulder's, or a bunch of groupies stalking him down the stretch. Everyone says he is naturally like that. But I don't think that's his true personality.

Actually, no one knows the what this boy is exactly. Once when I was young, an old friend named Victor, a real nice boy, sort of quiet, insulted Spencer for who knows what, and by the time I came back from the bathroom, Spencer was sitting on top of Victor's stomach, beating the shit out of him. Like, literally, Victor ended up at the hospital and was forced to move away as a result. I'm sure Spencer is _real_ proud of this fact.

Even now, I know he's planning something malicious for my downfall, just standing there, gazing at me with a dark, sadistic expression at me as if he wants to see my head roll off my shoulders. _Surprise, surprise._ Blacky gave off the same expression, perhaps less vicious as he remained by his trainer's ankles in a rather timid and docile manner, staring at Kenny with unwavering eyes.

Now Kenny was one of the most weirdest Pokemon I've ever met in my life. As a habit, he likes to sense people's emotions, twitching his two split tail in the air and often reacts to them. From what I can see right now, he looks _really _happy in spite of the hostility in the air. Out of all the Pokemon my old man would've given me, he had to give me Kenny. This is not _normal_ Pokemon, for sure.

Spencer stared at me, slightly nodding as a signal for us to start. I used my foot to nudged Kenny to get up, but he sat there lazily, appearing as if was about to take a nap. _Shit._ "What's wrong, Dante? You wanna quit now? I understand if you do." Spencer called out with a mischievous grin spread wide across his face, like the Cheshire Cat.

"Fuck you." I growled as I threw my middle finger up in the air. Kenny got up and waddle to my side in a pleased state, as it's tail was swaying side to side. I grinned at it and looked up a Spencer, "See? He's ready to kick Blacky's ass. Let's do this thing!"

Spencer softly sighed and shrugged his shoulders as if he's suggesting that I just got myself in a bad situation. Blacky stepped forward in a low, hostile manner, which Kenny stared at him with an intrigued expression with his ears twitching slightly. Blacky growled and Kenny blinked and went off to look at me for a response.

"_Beat the fuck out of him._" I hissed to him softly as Kenny nodded with joyful pounce. He then turned to Blacky and bounded off to greet him head on.

"Blacky, Bite him!" Spencer commanded with an empowering voice, pointing to Kenny who halted instantly at the sight of him.

Blacky lifted his head up and gave a mighty, high-pitched cry. He leaped into the air and rocketed right into oblivious Kenny who yelped in pain. _Goddammit, it had to happen so fast? _

I watched in such painful horror as Blacky pinned Kenny to the ground and chomped into his neck, causing Kenny to squeal and thrash around helplessly. _Oh, god, why was his screams so goddamn painful?_ Kenny continued to scream out in pain, slightly crying and frantically attempted to kick Blacky off of his body. I cringed and quickly tried to think of a command as Blacky bit into the other side of Kenny's neck. He cried out and twisted his neck to look at me for help.

"Uh... Kenny! Headbutt!" I said, remembering the time where Kenny headbutted a tree just to get an apple out of granny's tree, but he could've been doing something else though.

Kenny's eye's widened and he whirled his head over to Blacky who released his grip on him to go for one more bite. Kenny reeled his head back and slammed it into Blacky's forehead, causing his to tumble off and shrivel in pain. He struggled to get off and limped over to my side. Spencer couldn't contain the grin on his face and chuckled. I glared at him as I knelt down to console Kenny, "What is it?!"

He shrugged and smiled, "He's near fainting you know." Spencer then broke down laughing as he waved to Blacky to come back to him. _What?_ My eyes widened and stared at him in absolute astonishment.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked as Kenny leaned against my hand and rubbed into my palm. He shivered and looked as if he had never battled in his life. Spencer calmed down and gazed at me with a cocky, mischievous expression. _Jesus Christ, this bastard's playing with me, isn't he now_?

"It's obvious that you don't know your Pokemon types, now." He stated as he watched Blacky head out back into the field once Kenny recovered a bit from his shock. "You see, like fire is to water and grass is to fire, psychic is weak to dark and any moves like Bite are considered super effective."

"You're fucking kidding me..." I muttered as Kenny bounded back to Blacky, looking the most pissed I've seen him since. Spencer nodded, quite pleased with the fact that he had the upper hand. _Fuck you, man._

"Now, go Blacky! Dark Pulse!" he called out, thrusting his hand out to appear dramatic, as Blacky turned to him and nodded.

He then jerked his head up suddenly and bent his knees as he lowered his head down. Kenny and I watched with such fearful curiosity as a purple-black aura started to build around Blacky's body, growing bigger and stronger the second. Then with a sorrowful cry, he threw his head into the air and the aura was suddenly unleashed, lashing out within radius, _including_ Kenny. He flew back when the dark wave hit him and crumbled onto the ground.

"Kenny! Get up!" I cried out in agony as Kenny laid there, appearing to been knocked out. However, he twitched a bit and lifted his neck in fragile manner to look around.

"Oh. He isn't down yet? Shame." Spencer said, with his voice high with pride and might. He shoved his hands into his pockets and loudly sighed to extend his apathetic behavior.

That cruel bastard! I understand the sport of forcing pets into bloody battle, but goddammit, _I'm pissed! _Fieryrage engulfed inside of me as i glared at Spencer, muttering to myself on how karma would later it's toll and his body will probably end up in a ditch somewhere. I then stopped to correct myself on this, because really now, I'm not that type of person. But _he_ is.

"What's wrong Dante? Can't think of any more moves for your little Espeon to follow? Well, I have a whole list to go!" Spencer mocked from the side, grinning callously.

I was forced to swallow down any insults I had coming and shook my head no. The atmosphere grew darker and more malicious by the second. Kenny's tail threw itself into the air and he struggled up onto his legs, bruised and cut up. He turned to me and whimpered.

Spencer sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "Hey, Dante. Why don't you just quit now...it'll save both you and your Pokemon from suffering."

I turned to him and spat out angrily. "Bullshit! I'm not quitting, yet! Especially I'm fighting some _pussy_ like you!" Spencer lifted one of his eye brown, intrigued and the smile on his face grew into a tight scowl, deep with malicious intent.

"A pussy, huh?" He muttered. "Fine. Well, why don't we set the bar a bit higher now? If either one of us loses this match, then the loser will have to give up something precious to winner. Does that sound fair enough?" Spencer's voice was low and dark as he glared at me through the bangs of his hair. I flinched since this was the first time I've seen him this _pissed_.

"W-what do you mean by 'precious'?" I asked softly.

"You know, something you deeply treasure. It could be anything really, but for you, there are no loopholes." Spencer said. "I know everything about you. _Everything._" This came at a disadvantage since, for me, I truly did not know _everything_ about him. Honestly, I don't.

I nodded in a docile manner, hoping that his anger would pass, since it was really putting a scare into me. While Spencer was talking, I've been searching up some thing on my phone, in my coat pocket and was able to find some of Kenny's possibles moves that go with his move set. Spencer nodded back and I threw out a possible move for him.

"Kenny! Morning Sun!" I called out to him, as Kenny struggled up, back on his shaky paws.

To my surprise, it worked as Kenny responded by shaking his body around and sang out to the sun whose rays hit him. It caused his body to glow bright and dazzled for a bit then faded away, leaving him brand new again, without his wounds or scratches. Kenny cheered around happily, and I felt my mood brighten up.

"Impressive." Spencer mused softly with a slight tone of disappointment.. "But that doesn't mean that you in the clear yet, _pal! _Blacky, hit him with a sucker punch!"

Blacky obeyed and shivered up with power as he bent down and then suddenly rampaged towards us. Kenny looked to me for a response and as I thought, was expecting another nervous reaction. _Not this time_, _oh no, this bastard's about to go down! _

"Kenny, fucking **take down** that motherfucker!" I ordered with a dull, growing anger in the back of my head. Kenny yelped out in such escasty to the anger expressed amongst us and pounced up and dashed down the field towards Blacky.

They collided against violently each other and, there! A flash of bright light exploded and it blinded both me and Spencer as we backed away and tripped back onto the ground, covering our eyes from the light. I could feel my eyes burn due to it's raw intensity and then, my head blacked out as my mind shut off. _What happened?_

—–—–—

"Aight. But I found im' in the forest. Probably blacked out from fight'in too much, y'know?"

"You also found two Pokemon with the boys, right, professor? A Espeon and an Umbreon?"

"Aight. Both had fainted, lying on top of each other. I don't know which went down first though." He mused. "But it was pretty damn_ adorable_. Look! I even took their picture on my phone. Wanna take a look, nurse?"

"N-no, professor, look, one of boy's is waking up now." She said only to avoid seeing any pictures of what he took. Spencer groaned in response and slowly opened his eyes as he brought his hand to his forehead. A cold touch from the nurse's fingers caused his hand to turn red with dullness. He recoiled and gazed at her, confused.

'Are you okay, honey?" she asked solemnly, feeling his forehead for any signs of a fever. Spencer nodded, but pushed her hand away in a defiance manner. The nurse sucked her teeth in annoyance and promptly strutted off, as a man in a white lab coat approached from the back of the room. Spencer lifted himself up.

"Best you stay down, sonny. You were out for quite a while, now." The man said as he pulled a chair over and sat down right next to Spencer's bed.

"What happened, exactly?" He asked, already pushing himself up on top of his pillow. The man sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I guess earlier, you had some sort of Pokemon battle with another trainer, yes?" Spencer nodded.

"That's the thing. It's quite rare, but both of your Pokemon knocked each other out at the same time, causing both of you to blackout. Found you in the forest, sure did."

Spencer perked up suddenly, causing the man to flinch and almost fall out his seat. He turned to him with a distress expression. "Hey! Where's Dante, old man? Did he make it?"

The man nodded after struggling to get back onto his seat. Spencer sighed in relief and relaxed on his pillow. The room was dark, a sort of dark white, tainted and smudged by other colors. Spencer stared deep into it as the man went to explain. "He's actually right next to you if you wanna check up on him..."

There was a white curtain next to him, attached to a steel pipe that hung on the roof. On the other side of the curtain, though it was too dim to see, was a bed. It sat there with a couple beeping machines attached to it. Lying on the bed was small figure, currently using a breathing mask for support as the machine made soft pumping sounds. Spencer stared at it on the other side.

"Don't worry now sonny, he's gonna be real okay. Just got hit a lot harder, that's what." The man explain. "He'll wake up soon, don't worry, now. You can check on him if you want."

Spencer turned to face him. "What about Blacky? Is she okay?"

The man nodded his head towards the end of the bed and there laid Blacky, soundly asleep as Spencer looked on pleasantly. He got up and Spencer look to him.

"Thanks by the way, mister..."

"Professor Pine. Nice to you, sonny. After you recover, why don't you head over to my laboratory at the edge of town. Bring your friend along too, suppose I have something for the both of you." He said as he pushed the seat back top the wall and walked out towards, leaving Spencer alone in the room.

He stared at Blacky for a bit, rubbed the back of her ears as he cooed happily amongst the sheets. He then turned to Dante's side of the room, his expression darkening as he pushed himself off of the bed and onto the floor, being as quite as he can for Blacky's sake.

Spencer strutted over to Dante's bed, examining all the machines the surrounded him. Dante was lying sleepily against the pillow, with his forehead wrapped in thin bandages suggesting that he hit his head on something when the flash came. Kenny was lying at the foot of his bed, sleeping on his back as drool dripped out from his mouth and onto the floor. Spencer watched, disgusted and walked over to the headboard.

Dante appeared fully healthy, as if he would come awake any moment. This stirred something dark in Spencer as he glared at his friend's pleasant face. Spencer leaned in close as he came inches between Dante's. His hand gripped hard onto the pillow as Spencer gave a heavy sigh.

"Why aren't you dead. Things could've been so much easier if you were..." Spencer said softly, gazing with such callous spirit at Dante who obviously couldn't hear him. Spencer continued.

"You've been a _pain_ in my ass since day one. Oh, how much I would give to see you suffer in misery and darkness forever, you little _prick_. I would absolutely _love_ it. But that can't happen, because we live in such a hippie ass town." Spencer pulled away and leaned back to the wall with his arms crossed. "That's why I had to get you away from town, even if it means waiting so many fucking years for you to get your own Pokemon. Then I would have the chance to end with you and your pathetic life. But it seems like I can't have nice things."

There was a fragile, weak cry and Spencer turned his head over to spot Kenny awake and sitting up on the bed. It glared at Spencer, already hearing most of his confession. He growled.

"And _you_, you little fuck! Stay out of my way and there's gonna be no problem, you fucking hear me! Or I'll do to you just as I do to your little friend soon." Spencer threatened as he made his way back to his bed. Kenny watched him, ears perked up and tail swaying in the air.

He then got up and skipped over to Dante's torso. Yawning, He laid down right on top of his chest and watched as Dante breathe peacefully. On the other side Spencer already went back to sleep, but Kenny still looked to him just in case. Then, with a happy grin on his face, he tucked himself in and fell asleep. Listening to the sound of Dante's much alive heartbeat, enjoying it as long as the time they have together.


	4. 04- A bitter reunion at homecoming

**This chapter is going to be a bit longer than the others. See, I'm training myself to write my chapters longer, but the duration of the release, however, will be a delayed. In all honesty, That's good for me since I can write to the best of my ability without going sloppy. Enjoy! **

—

**Chapter 4- Bitter Reunion At Homecoming**

Human beings have had to battle and capture Pokemon for about the past million years or so. The lending characters in our history books have been our most enthralling, and sometimes our most terrifying, trainers. If I can name two of them?

Champion Keisuke and his rival, Masataka.

A good guesser and a bad one.

From what I learned back in history class, these two men lived about a couple years back before any of us were born, and thrived off of a rich, rather bloodthirsty history. Keisuke and Masataka were both young boys who went on Pokemon Adventure, like how the tradition goes for us, today. The ending of this story is quite predictable, if I may say so.

They were both rivals, and wanted to become the best of their generation. However only one trainer won the league and became champion. The other suffered a bitter defeat of being number two and was forced back into his hometown. But, the predictable story ends here, with a twist—the champion was later murdered, and his rival took over. I thought it was a rather useless story to read about in class, however this Keisuke guy seemed to take the word _Champion_ beyond and over.

As a young man, he defeated and banned about every evil organization in the region, including neighboring places as well. Defended the land, several of times from enemy regions across the sea and completed the entire Pokedex due to his creation and leadership of _The Four Frontiersmen_.

The four frontiersmen is a group of extremely powerful trainers who travel from region to region, capturing every Pokemon that comes across their path as well as documenting their habitats. Their main purpose to the obvious, is completing the Pokedex and updating it whenever a new region comes up. From what I heard, no one as ever defeated them. However, after Keisuke was killed, the group broke themselves up, not wanting Masataka to take over as their leader. Some hardcore stuff, huh?

To pay tribute to Keisuke, the region decided to celebrate his birthday every year in order to remember him as a great hero. For me, it's not a good day to wake up from a coma on such a day. Because it's **noisy**, **crazy **and **busy **as fuck. How can anyone sleep around here with everyone preparing for the goddamn festival? For me, I am not a morning person.

Kenny was curled up on my chest, deep in sleep and his tiny, slender body was rising up and down in a gentle manner to every breath he took in. I nudged him with my arm and he made a drowsy groan. I guess he did not hear all the shouting outside from the townspeople. I gave him one more nudge and ended up pushing him off the bed. _Oops_

He poked his head up from the floor, with a tight and annoyed expression filled with fatigue. I shrugged my shoulders and he pulled himself back onto the bed. When I woke up, I, one—already noticed that I was in a hospital bed, bandaged up, with support machines by my side. And two— had as piece of paper taped to my forehead, when I woke up so I should've noticed that first.

It was ripped up page, probably from a book somewhere, and had the most neatest writing I've ever seen in the world of marksmanship. What surprised me was that it was from Spencer. Didn't know that he could write _this_ perfect before, compared to my sloppy shit. My eyes at first was too dizzy to make out the words, but before long I could see what he wanted.

_Dante, if you're awake, get your lazy ass to Professor Pine's lab, up on top of the hill! The easiest way to get up there is through the festival, unfortunately. Hope you don't get trampled on the way there._

_From Spencer _

Professor Pine? I guess he's the main professor for this region, though I never really heard of him before back in class. I suppose he's a new guy. Kenny stepped aside and I got up, shoving myself off of the bed. It was hasty action since the floor was shit cold and I flinched when I touched it. I don't think today's going to be a good day.

So it took a couple of minutes to get dressed up and supplied, but I was healthy enough to head out of the small Pokemon center. The nurse was kind enough to give me some extra potions just in case I got into another Pokemon battle—which reminded me about the past fight between me and Spencer. Who won, exactly? I blacked out before anything could happen, but I don't know about Spencer, though... Perhaps he'll enlighten me.

Kenny walked beside me, quiet and rather docile as if he was thinking hard about something. We strolled further down the road, taking our time to admire the beautiful Victorian style houses we passed and gardens people built. Weather was acting accordingly as well so I felt my mood brighten up. But it wasn't until we reached the center of town that I felt my happy persona fade away to bitter shell of irritation.

Who the _fuck_ though that it was a good idea to have a large, over populated festival _right _in the middle of town? Right in front of the path lending up the fancy, large glass laboratory?! Jesus, I swear, if there was a suggestion box somewhere, I would suggest for that bastard to go eat some bullshit. Literally, I now know why Spencer warned me about getting trampled. It's like a rural version of the wall street, for god's sake!

Two men pushed me and Kenny aside violently as they were pulling a large cart full of boxed goods to the festival, leaving us to cough up the dust they left behind. More people rushed by, ignoring us as they passed by. God dammit, I really _hate_ this day. Nothing could show how much I want this day to be over, now. **Nothing**.

I got up and shoved the dirt off of my pants and jacket as Kenny shook himself of the stuff. We looked over to the festival which was a complete blur of running people and small supplies thrown violently around in the air. I glanced at Kenny and his rapidly shook his head side to side with wide eyes.

"I know. I don't want to go through this either boy, but we have to." I mused, as I gazed firmly back at the center of town, dripped in noise, shouting and a lot of bodies pushed up against each other as they attempted to set up whatever kiosks was needed. I sighed in apprehension. "Okay. Let's just run through this, okay?"

Kenny nodded as I took him into my arms so he could avoid being trampled. Like seriously, he's small and quick but this festival is going to make him their bitch once their done with him. He curled up against my chest as I approached the gates of the festival.

There were kiosks everywhere, selling food in one section, clothes and Pokemon supplies in another and some other shit in other sections, but in summary, It was basically a crazed out party. Half-eaten food and luxuries were spread out on the ground, everywhere and people were fighting over some of the items on sale. As I remembered, The Champion's birthday was sort of like Black Friday. _Oh goodie_.

I took in breath and dashed through the gates and into the commotion. Kenny clung on for dear life. For next few seconds, my eardrums shook and rumbled like an earthquake as my voice was drowned out by the townspeople shouting, cheering, screaming at the same town, creating a horrified symphony of noise.

It was followed after with me, being pushed around like a fucking ping pong ball and ended up tackling into this scary looking guy with a muscular, meaty arm full of skull tattoos. He dropped his beer can, right onto his leather jacket which spilled and stained his entire shirt. He turned around—along with a couple other scary men and spotted me. He glared and the other men came up beside him. _Oh god, did I just push a gang leader? Shit._

"You made me drop my drink, kid!" He grunted as he looked down at me, like some aggressive form of a Goliath who more than ready to beat the holy shit out of David and his little lamb.

"Sorry." I said defensively as Kenny growled at him, swatting at the man with his paw. His face redden and his companions began to crack their huge knuckles with scowls on their faces. I began to back away slowly.

"Where the fuck you think you going?!" He roared as he stepped forward, causing me to flinch. He then, suddenly grabbed the cuff of my jacket and held me, high into the air with one arm. I felt his strong grip against my neck and it was strangling the air out of me. Jesus Christ, Spencer should've at least warned me about oversized biker men!

"You're not going **anywhere** without buying me a new drink, kid!" The man said, as his men surround us, creating a circle of no escape. I kicked my fee in the air as he held me higher, literally choking me as spat at me again. "And if you refuse, I'll crush your head with my hand and feed the remains to my Muk, Got IT!"

Before I could respond, Kenny's forehead started to glow bright with aura and then, suddenly he shot out a powerful beam of purple and pink right into the man. He released his grip on me as he was flung back and sent flying into nearby food kiosks. His men immediately left their positions and ran to him with distressed expressions. I fell onto the ground and rubbed my throat as air quickly re-entered back in.

I coughed a few times as Kenny pushed me back on my feet. I looked to him and nodded in gratitude. He waged his long tail around and gazed at me in an apathetic manner. The man groaned out in pain as his men helped him back on his feet. _That's my cue to run now, I guess._

Before he could recover, I quickly scooped Kenny back into my arms and dashed right into the large crowd before me. Since I was small, I could fit into places more quickly, however, even over the noise, I could hear them getting closer, shouting, asking where the fuck I was. I crouched down and quickly scampered around through the wave of bodies.

People were fighting, talking yelling, selling, giving and all sort of shit around me as I passed through and onto the other side. However, I was only _halfway_ through the festival, and the other half was even more populated than this side. What provoked me more was that the man I pushed into earlier was waiting right there for me with a face of an angered bull, ready to charge. He spotted me and dashed forward, bloodthirsty and pissed.

I was seriously, glued on to the spot, and was unable to move until someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away from his line of sight. It was too fast and populated to see who my savior was but whoever it was lend me straight into the other side of festival, cleverly maneuvering such nimbleness around the parade of townspeople, I felt Kenny snuggle through my jacket as my legs was forced to keep going. The person's grip on me was hard and their fingers dug into mine arm as we made it through to the other side.

I fell to ground, huffing and puffing for air as Kenny dropped out of the back of my jacket and onto the ground. My vision was much too dizzy to see the mysterious person but soon it regained focus and I was kneeling in front of a boy.

He was much taller than me, by a few inches, and had light blonde hair which was slit back with a strand poking out. He wore a dark blue vest with black long sleeve shirt underneath with brown hiking boots. His eyes were a dark shade of green and they stared at me as I got back onto my feet.

"You alright, Dante?" The boy asked softly as he pulled a tissue out from his vest pocket and started to wipe the dirt off of my cheeks. I pulled back and nodded, feeling rather awkward that this boy was touching me. It wasn't until it hit me that he called out my name and stopped to stare at him.

"H-how did you know my name?" I asked the boy as I backed away. He blinked in response, somewhat confused and hurt as he coaxed his head to the side.

"You don't remember me, Dante? We used to go to school together."

"We did? I don't at all, remember you."

"Really? We used to be best friends, until I moved away. Remember?" The boy said, with persistence as he gazed at me. I backed away in order to think this through._ Best friends?_ _Moved away? Wait..._

"Victor? Is that you?" I asked with such high disbelief in my voice. His expression brighten up and he smiled at me.

"Yeah! It's me! I'm glad you finally recognized me, Dante!" Victor said happily with a wide grin on his face. _Holy shit. This is Victor? The same nerdy, small petite glasses wearing boy who was bullied and pushed around everyday? The same guy who was beaten up by Spencer and had to move away as a result? This is Victor?!_

I shook my head in disbelief, couldn't believe that the boy I front of me used to be _that_. "D-damn. I could hardly recognize you..."

He shrugged his shoulders and started to rub the back of his head. "Yeah, I would sort of understand. I was such a geek back then, but now, I just got back from military school and so I guess I matured a bit."

_A bit? This boy's taller than me, with a good built and a voice that is evidence that puberty hit this bastard like a fucking speed train! A bit!? More like he became a man!_

"Jesus Christ." I said. "You've really grown over the years, Victor." He smiled at me and nodded. I remember back in our younger years I used to defend him from the school bullies that used to picked on him for his size. I had to walk him home everyday after school in order to make sure he reached home safety. Now, it's more than obvious that he could defend himself just as easily.

Victor came up me and wrapped his arm around my neck in a happy reunion. However, at this point, I'm sure he isn't aware of his strength, because he's squeezing my air tube harder than the man squeezed mine. He released his embrace on me and I gasped for air, as he bent down to pet Kenny. Kenny didn't react to Victor's brute strength so I'm sure he's used to being pet before.

"So, why are you here, in town, Victor?" I asked him as Kenny rolled on his back, wiggling around as he tempted Victor to rub his stomach. Victor looked up at me.

"Ah. Well, my father said that you were in town and that you just started on your Pokemon journey, so he sent me to take you to his lab for something."

"Lab? Wait, your father is Professor Pine?" I asked, remembering Spencer's note on this Professor who lived on the top of the hill, which we were standing at the bottom of steps lending up the glass laboratory. Victor nodded and pointed to the lab.

"After I graduated from Military school, he already was finishing his doctorate in collage and decided to become a Professor since he's so proficient in Pokemon knowledge." He said as he rubbed Kenny's belly, causing him to squirm around joyfully on the ground.

"Oh. Well, thank you. I couldn't get through that crazed festival all by myself, you know." I proclaimed sheepishly as Victor got up. We started up the stairs as Kenny pounced up and help on to my shoulders in an attempt to gain free ride up. Victor smirked at me.

"No problem. You always had bad coordination back in school. Remember that time you said you knew where the movie theater was and we headed up at Meth lab instead?"

He said as I couldn't help, but smile to the memory.

"Yeah. And they thought we were wired so they took us hostage as the police came to arrest them."

"And they let us go when you threatened to lit all the money they collected from their sales on fire. Yeah, good memories." Victor said with a pleasant expression as he looked to sky as if he was reminiscing of such a time. We reached the top of the stairs and the doors of the lab was, but a few feet from us. Victor started ahead and I followed him with Kenny who took the luxury of riding on top of my head.

"Ah, go ahead Dante. I need to tie my shoe for a sec." Victor said as he bent down to fix his boot's loose lace. I nodded and bounded towards the lab.

The glass doors slid open, before we could reach them, and out stepped Spencer. He stopped me and stiffened a laugh. "Holy shit man! Damn, you look like a sandstorm hit you!" I scowled at him as Kenny growled at him.

"Well Spencer, how the hell I **cannot **look like dirt coming out from that festival! _Easiest way_ my ass!" I retaliated as Spencer laughed out. I'm glad to see him back in his happy-go-lucky mood, I don't like serious ass Spencer. Kenny, however continued glare at him, and I started to suspect that he didn't like it how Blacky beat the shit out of him earlier.

"Hey Dante, I'm here!" Victor called out as he came up from behind me. Spencer's smile disappeared when he spotted Victor and the two stared at each other with unwavering eyes. I felt the atmosphere go sour as Spencer scowled at him, with his fists clutched.

"Oh. Dante, I didn't know you had another friend." He said with dark expression as Victor crossed his arms and gazed back at him with such an empowering stance. I looked back to Spencer

"He's an old childhood friend. This is Victor, remember him?" I said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. But instead, I suppose I made it worse as Spencer blinked in such utter confusion at me, then back at Victor. He then started to lightly chuckle and finally broke into uncontrollable laughter. Me and Victor watched as he bent down to ground and was forced to calm himself down. Spencer wiped his eye as if the laugh made him tear up and he pointed to Victor.

"This is Victor? As in the nerdy ass, little boy I beat the shit out of back in third grade. That's Victor?!" He cried out in disbelief as he struggled to hold back any more laughter. Victor was not effected by this and he continued to stand there with grim expression on his face. I nodded to Spencer as he got up.

"Well, well, well." He started as he approached Victor who, I can see was much taller and stronger than Spencer by comparison. He didn't seem to mind as he stood face to face with him. Spencer smirked. "Took long enough to man yourself up, huh, Victor?"

Victor had a face of stone as the words no longer seemed to affect him. He shook his head with a light chuckle. "Yeah. But at least I am one." Spencer drew back with look of surprise and horror written on his face, then drew out a dark, malicious face, filled with hate and ill intent. It was the same one he used during our Pokemon battle, when I called him a pussy.

"What the fuck you just call me, you **bastard**?!" He spat out as he headed up to Victor, appearing as though he was about to punch him. I came in and stood in between them as Spencer halted. Victor merely shrugged.

"I didn't call you anything, yet Spencer, but if you want to repeat the fight we had back in the third grade, I'll be more than happy to call you a momma's boy again." He stared straight into Spencer with cold, icy pupils, "And I can ensure you, the outcome this time will be very **different**."

Spencer's face turned red and I could feel that he really wanted to beat the living shit out of Victor, however he just scoffed and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Dante, let's leave this bastard."

He started to drag me away, but then Victor grabbed my other hand and pulled me towards him. Spencer glared back at him. "I'm sorry, but Dante's coming with me. I have to take him to my father." Victor said as I could his brute strength overpower Spencer's, dragging me over to his side. Spencer retaliated and pulled me back. _Oh god, my arms are stretching out and it hurts. _

"No, he isn't! We came here _together!_ And we're going _together!_ So back off!" Spencer said as he pulled me away from Victor. However, as I knew, Victor was ten times stronger and Spencer pulled to no avail. My arms were stinging like crazy and I felt Kenny tugging onto my leg to go to Victor' side. _Seems like he has a favorite._

The two of them turned to me and I flinched as they gazed at me with hardened expressions. What they were about to ask me was far beyond my ability to answer simple questions.

"Dante, who will you choose?"


	5. 05- Lunch at the slaughterhouse

**A bunch of my friends, the other day started discussing what was their favorite Eevee evolution. Obviously, based on this piece of fan based literature, my favorite as always been Espeon. I sort have mixed feelings about the new evolution, Sylveon. But, hey, things you have to get used to, or else you'll never move on properly.**

—

**Chapter 5- Lunch at the slaughterhouse**

Well, Victor had the last laugh. In a shocking twist to Spencer's disbelief, the brutal training he received from military school in Germany actually prevented Spencer from making any of his threats, true. So naturally, Victor was chosen (or handpicked) by Spencer to be the very thing he would vent all of his red-hot anger on. Seems like I've been replaced—not that is bad and all.

The inside of Pine's lab appeared quite unusual for a normal Pokemon laboratory. There weren't any machines, or expensive technologies or even white polished walls around. Instead, it was replaced with dried blood stained walls, used hospital beds, and some worn down medical tool trays. The most common thing I saw was an _unusual_ amount of syringes and scalpels caked with blood. I swear, I had to check every three seconds just to see if I stepped on one of the needles.

It was dim, since the only thing that lit the room was a single light bulb, hanging from the cracked ceiling above. Even Spencer felt disgusted just standing around it. No wonder this room was off-limits. The rest of the glass laboratory was obviously newly built, it's just _this_ part. Victor looked to me and saw the reluctance in my eyes. It felt awkward to say nothing since the opportunity was offered.

"So...Your father works _here_, huh?" I said, feeling Spencer mouthed the words _"What the fuck" _behind my back. Victor didn't give me any ill looks to my surprise and shrugged nonchalantly.

"He's used to working in dark conditions. For him, it's fine." Victor explained to us.

Spencer and I exchanged looks as he lent us over to a scratched white door with a small window framed with metal bars. Above was a red half-blinking sign that read: "Surgery room—Unauthorized personal only." Something stirred inside of my stomach, and I looked to Victor who was too busy unlocking the door. _Are we even suppose to be here, now?_

He finally unlocked the door, but It wouldn't come loose when he tried to pull it open. Victor stepped back and scratched his head. "I guess dad must have locked it from the inside with chains, again." Spencer turned to him with a suspicious expression, but who wouldn't in a dark, abandoned room like this. Even I feel like I'm doing something illegal.

"Why does your old man lock it from the inside? Is he afraid of something?" He asked as Victor turned to him, quite solemn and grim in expression.

He was never used to personal questions and always kept a secret even if it disturbed him. Spencer didn't seem to detect this and stood there, brash with a bold face, as Victor turned away silently. I glowered at him for his rude behavior however he dismissed this and went off to looking at a red stain on the wall.

I watched as he slammed his fist against the door, shouting for his dad to open. There was a moment in silence followed by some light, almost inaudible footsteps that approached the door. I noticed how small the shadow was under the door and suspected that his dad stopped a good few feet away for some unknown reason. A low and cautious voice followed.

"Are you the cops?"

"No, dad. It's me, your son." Victor said, almost in a tedious manner, as if he had to deal with this often. There was a pause, which Spencer made it more awkward by fake coughing as he wanted this to move on faster. I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Victor?...Are the police forcing you to do this?" He sighed out loudly and I could see how stressful he has to deal with this. Especially on a daily basis.

"No. I'm with my—

He turned to us, with puzzled expression written on his face. Victor glanced at me, then back at Spencer who displayed for him the traditional _fuck you_ with his middle finger. He then turned back to the door.

"I'm with my friendand a random asshole." I stiffened a smile as Spencer scowled at him, tightly clenching his hands together into hard fists.

He opened his mouth to protest but it was interrupted by the sound of multiple locks clanking loudly against the other side of the door. It stopped and the door was suddenly swung open, almost hitting Victor in the face. He stepped back and ended up tripping into me. We crashed landed on the ground as Spencer looked on with a humorous face.

"S-sorry." Victor mumbled as he quickly got off, pulling me up back onto my feet.

For a tall guy, he was pretty heavy, but it suited his stature quite well. I wiped the dust off my jeans furiously. I didn't mind being dirty, just the dirty _here_ meant something else quite different. When I looked up, I almost fell back in utter surprise as stands before me is a giant of a man.

He draped in a white lab coat like most professors, but had blood splattered all over it with a blue scrub underneath. As if someone _splatter painted_ all over that _shit_. He wore a doctor's mask that covered his mouth and had goggles on, painted in a shades of red. What scared me the most was that in his right was what looks to be a large scalpel wet with what ever's blood was that on it and in the other was. A small buzz saw? I felt faint.

"Dad. You busy now? I brought them to you like you asked." Victor said, brushing some of the dirt off of his palms. Professor Pine nodded his head.

I looked to Spencer and was surprise to see that he was completely fine with the scary image of Victor's dad, just staring at him with one of his eye browns arched up as if he was intrigued. Is he not _**batting an eye**_ at the huge, blood dripping man right in front of him?!

"S'rry boys for the hold up. There's a war between heaven an' hell in there." He stepped to the side, revealing the surgery room.

I swear, I was not blood tolerate, because when I saw it, I tasted some of the vomit soar up into my mouth and, to my chagrin, I had to swallow it back in. To describe the surgery _properly_, I have compare it to a pig's slaughterhouse.

There was **blood**. Lots and lots of god damn blood. Like _every where_. On the walls, floors, chairs, equipment—basically everywhere. To top it off—limbs. Body parts of...well, I'm not certain if they're people or Pokemon, but they were splatter all over the floor! Sitting in the middle of the gore was a long operating table, with a medical tray next to it. Strapped to it was..._oh god_.

I felt a warm hand clutched onto my shoulder and looked over to see that it was Victor reassuring me as he turned to his father. Spencer, however was staring off into the room, breathing lightly as his pupils scanned the room without an utter reaction. I can see that his blood tolerance didn't come in a bottle...

"W-what were you d-doing in here, professor?..." I stuttered nervously as Victor supported my weak stature, since the sight of all that gore made my vision.

"Oh...well, I was just doing some...experimenting. You know, being a scientist and all, you have to conduct experiments once and a while..." Pine said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, still holding onto that small buzz saw of his. Spencer glanced at him, curiosity lodged in the eyes.

"What can you possibly gain from cutting Pokemon up and collecting their limbs?" He asked boldly, as Pine blinked.

"Why, a lot of things! Anatomy, species comparison, origins of their abilities—Oh, they were already dead by the time I found them—their disease resistance, organ comparison to ours, you know, a ton of science-y things."

Spencer coaxed his head, looked into the room, examining everything that was considered science-y and looked back at pine, brash and rather apathetic. "My old lady is a doctor, sir, so I'm sure your medical license doesn't allow this."

Professor Pine drew back and Victor sighed heavily. He looked at his father, with a dismissing, rather painful expression and Pine leaned back against the wall.

"Well...the truth is...I'm not _exactly_ a licensed therapist—

"So you don't have a medical license."

"No. In truth, what I do is... _black market_ material—but it's for science, not the money!" He said hastily as we looked at him, astonished and rather horrified. Spencer glanced back at where we came from and stared back at Pine.

"If what you do is so illegal, then what's with the whole, big, shiny glass laboratory back there? It's not really _secrecy_ if that's what you're hoping for."

"We built that part to make it seem like I'm licensed and legal, but really, I never use any of that shit. It's this _part _of the lab I actually get to work on." Pine said as Victor smiled at him, finally free from keeping this place a secret, from what I can see.

Spencer shrugged and leaned back to the wall, somewhat lost interest in the current topic at hand. Pine pulled down his mask and wiped the blood from his goggles as he extended his arm out towards a door at the far end of the hall. It was hidden by a group of medical trays huddled near it. _Wonder if that lend to another bloody chamber?_

"Follow me up to the new lab. There I have some things to give you boys." Pine strolled in between us and urged us to follow him, though I was still rather cautious of the unlicensed doctor.

Spencer shrugged and simply stride to the professors' side. Victor followed, but grappled my hand as an attempt to force me to come along as well. Reluctantly, my legs proceeded to obey and before I knew it, I was already walking up a long set of stairs. _Please don't reveal any more blood. I feel like all that red made me unintentionally high._

The stairs lend us to the very peak of the Laboratory, the observatory since it allowed us to see the entire town below and even further into the mountains. It would've been more beautiful if Pine hadn't been leaving a trail of blood as he went. Along the way Spencer made a funny remark on how the janitors have a busy afternoon today, and we agreed to Pine's chagrin.

In the glass observatory, there was a single machine. With a protective glass sealing the top and keypad attached to the side, inside held three small red and white poke balls. It was quite noticeable since it was the only machine in the entire room. If the police were here, suspicion would rise like up like the Apollo rocket.

Spencer and I stood by as Victor and his father approached the machine. He pressed a few numbers on keypad as Victor bent down to retrieve something from the bottom section of the device. As they did, Spencer leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

"_I don't like that friend of yours, nor his old man. After he gives us what we need, let's just git to the next town."_

"_Victor? I don't know why you don't like him, He's real nice, but okay. His dad sort of scares me a bit."_

"_Good. After we get lunch and supplies, we'll take off."_

"What are you two talking about?"

We turned around and saw Victor as he approached us with a flat box in his arms. We shook our heads quickly and Pine came up, with his hands in his pockets and a warm smile on his face.

"Well, the reason I wanted you two here was for a specific reason. I recently took the job as Professor and was suppose to help start the journey for young, armature trainers like you two."

Spencer glowered at him and I winced at his words.

"So, after discovering you in the forest, I saw that both of you only had one Pokemon and no Pokedex. So, best I give them to you now, along with another Pokemon to join you on your quest."

Immediately, our grim expression were replaced with delight and pleasant. Victor then lifted up the thin box and opened it, revealing three shiny, brand new...they sort of look like an advance version of the game boy to me, but I was quite puzzled what they are. But they were shiny. And had three customized colors, Purple red, black yellow and finally, the last had a cool army green camouflage. They glimmered under our noses.

"They're called a Pokedex. A hi-tech encyclopedia, able to record just about every species of Pokemon that exists in this world of ours and can keep track of how many you catch and evolve along the way." Pine explained. "Before I give you two any additions to your one man team, I suggest taking one of these for your trip."

I was too overwhelmed by the beautiful display of the devices to actually pay attention. It was just two days ago that I found Kenny and now, I'm here, getting my own Pokedex...for most kids, it takes only one day for all that shit to happen—but it's happening to me now!

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and saw that Spencer was offering me the first pick. "Go ahead. I don't care what color I get, really." He said as he gave me a small smile, which appeared genuine and warm in most cases, and to me, rare and very much needed.

I returned the smile and approached the case, eyes scanning over the Pokedexes. I lifted my hand and it fell against the purple and red device. It reminded me of Kenny and blended in very well with the sun. Spencer merely took a millisecond to swipe the black and yellow Pokedex off of it's spot in the box. Victor closed it and put it away under his arm.

"Well, now that's done, why don't you boys go see who would you like as a second partner." Pine offered as he extend a hand over the big machine at the far end of the observatory.

Over by the machine, sat the three Poke balls we saw earlier. Like the Pokedexes, they too, had the same effect on me as I stared at them with admiration. Spencer just took a mere glance at them and gazed off somewhere else, which was understandable since he saw millions of Poke balls before. I sure hope that this wasn't a dream.

"There's three Pokemon in total. Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Totodile. Fire, grass and water. These three were imported straight from the Johto region." Pine said with high pride.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Spencer was waiting for me to choose, obviously wanting to go last again. Turning back, I stared at the three, anxiety fuming over me like a cloud. _Tch, why is this so hard?!_

Something warm gripped my shoulder and I saw that Victor stood next to me, reassuring with the same kind eyes I saw before. He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "I recommend you choose Cyndaquil. It's nature is the best to get along with and is easier to train."

I nodded, deciding to just comply and choose one already. Resting my hand on the first Poke ball on the left, I pulled it from it's spot and allow it sit on my palm. It was quite warm and pulsed with life, which felt strange to contain for some reason.

A bizarre vibration came my right hip and I looked to see that it was Kenny's Poke ball shaking. I tapped it for it to stop but instead, the ball just flung open and Kenny popped out from the ball. Pine whirled his head over to see the same, purple feline who took the liberty of scratching his paws on my leg. I ignored him as Pine came over.

"Is that your Espeon?" He asked as he bent to examine him.

Kenny turned around and saw blood dripping Pine. The most normal react was for him to scratching the fuck out of Pine's eyes, but instead, I stared in disbelief as he licked the blood from the doctor's cheeks. Victor laughed boldly and Kenny bounded over to him.

"Yes, sir. This is Kenny. He's sort of..weird, I guess." I said sheepishly as Kenny stride to Victor and rolled over for a belly rub. _He really likes Victor, huh?_

"Are you sure? No offense, but you just a novice trainer, and this Pokemon's too strong a level for you to use him. Did he disobey you when you battled with him?"

I shook my head and peered over to Spencer who had already chosen his second Pokemon. He leaned against the far wall, listening in to our conversation with his arms crossed against his chest and sullen appearance written across his face.

"Strange, indeed...you know, your Pokemon reminds me of a famous trainer I knew. He also owned an Espeon like this. Weird fella, too." He mused softly as Kenny attempt to crawl on top of Victor's head.

"Sorry to interrupt." Spencer said as he pushed Pine and Victor aside. "But me and my friend should really get going." He glanced at me, with attentive eyes, and kept shaking his head for me to agree. I eventually complied.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you two stick around for a bit, at least have some lunch while you're at it. The chefs down at the kitchen really know how fatten you up." The professor suggested, with a hopeful grin on his face.

I looked to Spencer. Neither of us had eaten anything in over two days and surely we couldn't go anywhere any longer if neither of us had the energy. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. I'm sure that was a good sign.

"If it's free, then I'm in." He said. I smiled at him, and felt my empty stomach responded the same.

"Good then! Victor, why don't you show these two where the cafeteria is. As for me..." Pine placed on his goggles and turned around, heading towards the stairs. Victor stepped aside as his father's coat left another disgusting trail of red goo. "I need to finish up my _experiment_."

The cafeteria was set right next to a large and lovely garden with water and a variety of fruit trees. Like most of the lab(with the exception of the professor's slaughter room) was covered in a coat of beautiful crystal glass, which meant we could sit down and enjoy the view of the garden.

Victor had to leave but promised he would return to Spencer's chagrin. We sat down at a small circular table with only two chairs so there wouldn't be any unwelcome guests and each, our own trays of selected food. I took a large cheeseburger and had some freshly cut apples for Kenny to munch on since he liked the stuff so much. Spencer took nachos with cheese and had Blacky eat some cut up pineapples.

Spencer rested his chin on his hand as I gobbled down on my burger, already starving from the long duration of the time we ate. He watched me with a nonchalant expression, not bothering to touch his food. He then sighed and reached into his hood pocket and pulled out a small, black box. He flung it onto the table between us and I stared at it.

"What's this?" I asked, half chewing my burger, half trying to swallow it down to talk. Kenny looked up at us.

"It's for you. My end of the deal yesterday." Spencer said as he relaxed his elbows on the table and gazed at me.

"Deal? You mean the bet we made while we were battling?"

"Yeah. You won. I keep my promises, so here you are."

"I-I won? That's strange, I didn't really see who won." I mumbled, trying to remember the events of yesterday afternoon's battle. Spencer shrugged and pushed the box over to me. Kenny stopped eating and peered upon the table to see what's happening.

"This is my most prized possession. Honestly, it's the only thing I actually value. Take care of it." Spencer said as he started to taking a bite at his nachos.

Gazing at the small, black box, I reached over and lifted the lid open. Inside was thin, yet solid, jade amulet with a black chain. There was a strange symbol carved on the amulet.

诅咒

I lifted it up and held it to him. "What does this mean?"

Spencer looked up and stared at it. I don't know if it's just me, but I thought I just saw the faintest sign of a smile. His eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth twitched, as if he was resisting something. He gave a fake shrug.

"Why, I don't know, Dante. but I'm sure it's not _important_..." His words sounded forced and behind, it was dripped with malicious intent. But I could be just hearing things, because Spencer was in a good mood now. Kenny stared at it with such unwavering focus.

"Who did it belong to?" I asked, gently placing back into the box. Spencer flinched at my words and he looked down at the ground, with his bangs partially hiding his face. _Perhaps I never should've asked that._

"My father."

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence between us, and the only sound at our table was Blacky chewing on his pineapple. Spencer sighed and looked at me, with somewhat of a vexed expression. Kenny twitched his ear and shifted his gaze over at Spencer.

"You'll wear it, won't you?"

"Huh?" I blinked at his sudden question. He continue to stare at me, serious and quite grim as his hands rubbed against each other, turning almost white and pale. Something in my stomach stirred violently, similar to how it did when I saw the inside of pine's room. A bad omen indeed...

"I'm not a _jewelery wearing_ dude, so I never wore it, but even still, I want to treasure my dad's memory so perhaps..." He paused to peer down morosely at the box, pursing his lips and breathing heavily. _He was being serious about this, isn't he?_

"I'll wear it." I complied as I reached out for the necklace and lifted in the air. Spencer muttered a grateful "_thank you" _and smiled as unlocked the back of the chain. Kenny suddenly growled with his fur standing up and his tail low and bent. I cringed and realized he was growling at the necklace.

"Kenny, what's wrong boy?!" I stuttered, almost falling out of my seat. Blacky looked up and Spencer glowered with a dark expression at him. Kenny didn't care as he his body started to vibrate and I noticed how low his legs were bent. _Oh god, he's going to jump!_

I suddenly ducked down under the table as Kenny pounced in the air, attempting to snatch the necklace from my hands. Instead he landed gracefully on the other side and turned around by the time I got up. His eyes were unfocused, crazed and full of hate as the red dot on his forehead glowed. Spencer and I got up in alarm and Blacky dashed over to Spencer's side, ready to subdue crazed Kenny.

"K-Kenny, now boy. Best you don't do that..." I said softly, slowly shifting over to him with his poke ball in my hands.

Kenny growled at the necklace which was entwined around my slender fingers. The amulet was dangling below my knuckles and shined at Kenny. He cried out and shot a beam of purple red light at me. Spencer quickly pushed me aside and Blacky pounced on top of Kenny, digging his fangs into his neck. We landed into my chair and ended up slamming into the wall.

We looked up and Kenny had kicked Blacky off into our table, attracting attention from the other occupants of cafe. He got up and turned to us, glaring with pent up rage pulsing through him like a volcano. Spencer pulled me up and Kenny dashed towards the necklace which fell right next to me, on the floor.

Before he could get to it, a ray of yellow lightning struck him and Kenny crumpled on the floor, paralyzed as he twitched around violently. I stared at him, feeling my heart lose it's beat and warmth. _What happened to you, boy? Is it me?_

Spencer tapped my shoulder and I looked over to see Victor, standing at the edge of the cafe door, along with a yellow cat with very pointy fur beside him. It looks so much similar to Kenny and Blacky in many ways. I could see the electricity sparking around the Pokemon and it was more than obvious that the lightning bolt came from it. Victor came over along with lightning cat and observed Kenny who had white foam spewing out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I had to attack him...I just saw that he was going to attack you so I told my Jolteon to subdue him." Victor mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed and guilty. I patted his shoulder.

"No problem..and thank you. But it wasn't me he was going for...it was—

Before I could finish, Victor bent over and picked up the necklace that lies on the floor. He held it up to his face and watched as the amulet dangle in front of him. Staring at the symbols carved on the jade, with his expression quickly turning dark and grim. He then shifted his gaze towards me.

"Do...do you even know what this symbol stands for?"

"No. But that isn't important, I was just going to wear it and Kenny freaked out." I explained, taking the necklace back. Luckily during the fight, it wasn't damaged so I wrapped the ends of the chain around my neck and locked it in place. Spencer gave me a grateful smile, but Victor frowned, almost disapproving of my decision.

"Who gave it to you?" He demanded.

"I did. Is there anything _wrong_ with that?" Spencer asked threatening as the two glowered at each other, intensity rising like fire and inflaming the atmosphere like a fog. Victor's fist clenched together and he gave a heavy shudder.

"Psychic Pokemon only becomes violent if they around dark magic." Victor explained, taking the amulet stone and slightly lifting up. "If he tried to attack the necklace _you_ gave Dante then why—

"GUYS!" I shouted, breaking the rivalry between the two and they stared at me, stunned and confused. I glared at them. "Can't you two stop fighting for at least one day?! What should we be worrying about is getting Kenny to a god damn Pokemon Center!"

"Right! Right." Victor mumbled as he walked over and picked up Kenny from the floor. I went over to our fallen table and lifted it up, only to see Blacky laying in the middle of it, finishing off the lunch we were about to eat. _At least someone's full._

"Here, let's bring him to my father's healing machine. He has one in the lab, upstairs." Victor suggested as I took Kenny's paralyzed figure into my arms. He twitched around and I stared down at him, nodding.

Spencer flopped a couple bills onto the table to pay for the food and we grimly strolled out from the cafe. I must be sick or something, because I have this strange sensation of Spencer smirking behind my back as we walked out. But it's just a feeling, I'm sure it's not real.


	6. 06- The glass cannon

**A list of funny Pokemon logic I've noticed awhile ago.**

**Can't go around a tiny tree blocking the road, gotta use cut.**

**Can't swim in the water like everyone else, gotta use a water Pokemon.**

**Can fit a bike and a fishing pole into a tiny purse, along with other large, space consuming items.**

**Can't run without running shoes on.**

**Legendary Pokemon can run in their sleep. (Heart gold/Soul silver _)**

**Can ride a bike down a large flight of stairs.**

**A Skitty can mate with a Wail lord.**

**One Pokemon battle can teach a villain a life lesson, apparently.**

**I have more, but I want to continue the list in the next chapter, because it's too long, unfortunately... o_O and it also includes stuff from the animation. **

**Enjoy, and I want to give a special thanks to Noizy Puppy for all the support and motivation I gained from you since day one. ~Thanks Hon!**

—

**Chapter 06- The glass cannon**

Kenny had a panic attack, from what the nurse told me. Something must have triggered his nervous system and that's when he went berserk. I suppose it had nothing to do with the necklace, though it was strange. I stayed with him until the evening, and the professor suggested that we stay the night since Kenny was making a slow recovery. There was no option of sleeping on the floor of the Pokemon center, unfortunately.

Outside was a dark blue, almost a lighter shade of black even, covered in little sprinkles of white that illuminated in the sky. People walked in and out, however as the evening deepened with the air turning more chillier, less people visited the center, until there was absolutely no sign of anyone outside, with the exception with a few people walking by back to their houses, puffing out white smoke into the freezing atmosphere.

I sat on in the waiting room, with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped protectively around it. The lights inside began to flicker until it blacked out, darkening parts of the center. The kindly nurse with magenta pigtails was already turning off the machines as she prepared for her trip home. The shop keepers have already left and the only one in the building is just her, I and a few Pokemon sleeping over for recovery. I watched quietly in the dark corner of the room as she stepped out of the reception area.

I could've yelled out, telling her that there was one person left here, but in all honesty, I did not want to go back to the laboratory. What if Kenny wakes up during the middle of the night? I have to be there for him, no matter what. She looked around for a bit, but luckily, the only functioning light in the center was a small bulb hanging in the front of the door. Everywhere else was shrouded in darkness. She sighed softly for a bit and walked out of the center, gently locking it before she disappeared into the streets. Now, if anything, it was my fault that I didn't speak, and Spencer's gonna be bat-shit mad at me.

I didn't have my Xtransciever with me, so I couldn't call or text him, and neither Spencer or Victor knew where I was. But I didn't mind. I was relaxed here, without any conflicting arguments going on between the two so it was a good night's rest. The center vibrated due to the overnight heaters and I closed my eyes, listening to their gentle sound. Sleepy almost, my head swayed a bit and I leaned down softly on the row of chairs next to me. Luckily, all were cushion tops and had a rubbery surface.

If I wasn't so lazy, I'd be back at the lab, probably preparing for tomorrow's trip. But, being me, there' so much stuff to do, and honestly, I need a break. Let Spencer do the packing for once! He's just about, if not more lazier than I am. He still owes me for the broken window, though I failed to remind him. I now wonder if he's mad or worried I'm not back at this time. Most likely pissed, since I left him a butt load of shit to do all by himself.

I laid back for a couple of hours, unable to fall asleep since I had a heavy case insomnia, so I instead stared up at the ceiling above. Some of the ceiling fans whirled around for a bit, then stopped as if some of the leftover electricity wasn't getting through. I watched as they turned and turned, then paused before starting again. Then, the faint rumble of a vehicle approached and I lifted my head to see a headlight shining through the glass door and into the center. _Did that nurse leave something behind? _I rubbed my eyes in fatigue and pushed myself up onto the seat, as the car's engine stopped.

I paused when the sound of it's side door slamming, followed with a pair of footsteps tapping softly on the concrete. _Maybe she came back with the shopkeeper? _The collection of angry grunts and rambling can be heard outside, and if I know anything about voices, they certainty don't sound like a kind nurse or elderly shopkeeper. More like _men. _Angry, impatient, violent men, who sound like they would rip a boy's head off his shoulders if the chance was given. And they were coming _closer_.

_Shit! I gotta hide somewhere! _I thought as I jumped up from my seat and frantically looked around for a place to hide, especially since the shadows of the men grew closer and closer with their loud arguing increasing. When my eyes landed on the reception desk next to the PC box, I sprinted forward and dashed under the desk, squirming into the dark corner of the table as the sound of keys shook and rattled around in the keyhole.

_Click! _The door was pushed open, almost aggressively with such confidence as the mysterious folks walked in, and from my knowledge, are breaking into the center from the sound of their drunk, almost wasted voices. Nurses don't get drunk. Or are not allowed to. I leaned over from under the table and took a peek of what I was dealing with here, since I didn't wanted to be found in the middle of a robbed hospital, with no other suspect in sight. Police are utterly useless in the Pokemon world unless the actual thing they are searching for is _right_ there, in front of them. Then the officer Jennys can just take me in without so much as a sweat. I leaned my head over and looked from under the table.

_Dear. Mother. Of. Arceus. _

Now. If I took a step back and rewind to the events of yesterday with the festival. The part with the me, bumping into that big scary guy with his biker gang would be the part I would stop at and compare to the what I was seeing here. There's no comparison...

It's the same angry bastard from before. Oh what _joy_.

I quickly pulled away, and hid back under the table, almost shivering like shit as the gang's boss (his shirt still has the soda stain) stepped into the center with the most angriest look I've ever seen, like _fucking_ bull during a bull fight who just saw the fighter's red cape. I started to hyperventilate as he approached the desk and leaned against the side, _right_ where I was hiding. Our shoes are basically few fucking inches apart from each other! He could just lean over a bit on the right, looking under the desk and spot me! But he didn't. He just stayed there, and waited for the rest of his scary muscular gang to come inside.

The last person came through and the door was firmly shut, with him locking it to ensure no one could enter. _Or_ escape. Oh, god. I've should've walked out when I had the chance, really. I listened with an eerie passion as the men rather around him, all are so fucking close to where I was hiding. Their shadows stretched across the wall in front of me and I cringed as the boss man cleared his heavy ass throat.

"Shit. This better be the right place, now. I hate goddamn Pokemon centers. Hate' em! Useless piece of taxpayer's money and everyone who work here are such pussies," he says with the most ignorant, unintelligent, stupid-ass comment I've ever heard. I almost laughed out loud, but kept it inside because he was right there. _Right there! _A little guy, real shorty, but big on the steroids curtly nodded and the big guy appeared content. Hopefully content enough...

He shifted over and almost stepped on my fingers with his muddy ass boots, and I crouched over a bit to the right to avoid him spotting me. They followed him, into the infirmary room, where the injuried Pokemon laid for an overnight rest. That's where Kenny is too. I wonder if their here to kidnap some poor kid's Pokemon..._shit._

I slowly crawled out from under the table once the entire group disappears behind the doors of the infirmary room. I stood up properly once their footsteps faded away as they walked down the hallway. I watched them and felt my legs, skinny little things, started to move on it's own. I didn't even make an attempt to stop them, I just went along with it, because if these guys even lay a _finger_ on Kenny. I will overcome from my pussy persona and **shit will go** down. I fucking mean it. Even if they are all 6'4'' feet.

The doors was the swing-through type that was lifted a couple inches from the ground so they made no sound. I shifted through and saw that the big guy's gang was standing, all cuddled up at the end of the hall, looking into a particular window of a room. Kenny's room was somewhere down that hall, and I hoped they weren't checking him out. One of the men turned towards my direction—and like a fucking _ninja_, I ducked into one of the rooms next to me and they didn't notice a fucking thing.

I tumbled around on the ground, but luckily controlled my movements so it made no audible sounds. There was a bunch of curtains hung on the ceiling, surrounding a small area in the corner of the room. It was slightly see through, so I could see a small hospital bed there—small enough for a medium size Pokemon. I could see it's yellow spiky fur through the white-translucent curtain, and I could also see a large figure sitting next to it on a chair. It was slumped in it's seat, appearing as though it's arms were crossed and it's head was hung low. The figure was a sleeping person.

Oh. So I suppose they didn't check everyone in the center before closing down, huh? I could hear his slight snoring and so, I had to get down into sheath mode and had to scoot quietly over to the other side of the curtains to see who it was. It felt _wrong_. I was suppose to be checking up on Kenny, but why was I checking up on some random boy? Perhaps dangerous levels of curiosity ran in the family, though both my folks were long gone before I had the ability to open my eyes.

I scooted forward, flinching now and then when he moved a bit in his sleep, especially to the lightest sound I made. I guess he wasn't a heavy sleeper, which was bad for me, since I am limited to fucking ninja powers, apparently. When I was able to shift over to the other side of the curtain, I could see that it was a kid, somewhere my age. taller—from the length of his legs—much taller than me. He was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie which was placed over his head, and covered his face as he slept sitting.

He looked familiar...but then again, it's a small town, in spite of the shenanigans of what happened during the festival. I looked to my right and saw that the Pokemon lying on the bed was a Jolteon. It was lying on it's side, wrapped in bandages and scarred with smudges of dirt all over it's fur as if the poor thing fell into a ravine. So many emotions just bouncing around right now and I shifted back to the boy.

I leaned down and peered under his hood. I lifted it up slightly, enough where his whole face was revealed including the few strands of his hair—which was a light blonde. The darkness pretty much hid some part of his face so I had to view in a bit closer look. Karma, or the awkward kind of karma hit me straight in the face when that boy opened his eyes and looked me straight into my own. "You got some beautiful-ass green eyes, man."

He panicked and—this is where the karma comes in. He gives me a fucking strong left jab, right in my face and knocks me back into the curtains, with this loud crash that ensures that the big guy's gang must have heard, and I tumble back onto the ground.

Karma.

The boy stands up, with his fists clenched and his muscles tighten as he comes over to where I am and snatches me by the collar and forces me up upon my knees with his other fist in the air, aimed at my bruised cheeks for another hook to the side. _Oh god, fuck my inherited curiosity. _I cringe as, putting my hands in front my face until...i notice this guy's face in the light and then an overwhelming realization came onto me.

"VICTOR! Victor, it's me!" I practically scream out and his fist came upon inches to my face.

He stopped midway and stared at me with his large, dark green, hypnotizing pupils as they widened with the same, perhaps more horrifying realization. Victor's lip shuddered and his grip immediately released on me as he stepped back with a face full of regret and guilt. I rubbed my bruise on my cheek.

"D-Dante...I didn't know it was you," he said, with somewhat a heavy, yet down toned voice, that appeared to be sort-of unsettled in ways.

He helped me up and examined my wound, with his cold fingers touching the black spot on my cheek. It surged pain through my face and I cringed. "_I'm sorry._" He whispers morosely as he pulls back rubbing the back of his neck in utter shame. He shouldn't _that_ ashamed. At least he has some good arm muscles. I nodded since I held nothing against him.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "I thought you would be back at the lab, especially this late at night." Victor bobbled his head over to the bed and was pointing to the injuried Jolteon on the bed.

_Jesus. Was that his'?_ I looked to him and he shifted down back onto his seat, slumping in the same position he was in before. The long hours he must have sat here was beginning to show, especially around his eyes, since there were bags forming under them, Victor rubbed them in response.

"After the whole thing happened with Kenny, I went jogging with Zeus until these... big ass guys, like a gang, stormed across the field and pushed both of us into a large ditch of a construction site," he looked to Zeus, almost with some-sort of pent up anger forming. "I swear, if I catch those guys, I will **kill them**." I don't blame him, the men he was talking about sounded pretty close to what I was dealing with here. Wait...

I jerked up suddenly, whirling my head towards the door. Victor got up as he started to feel panic rise into the atmosphere. I totally forgot about the gang who invaded the place. Were they still here? What did they wanted from the center in the first place? The long, wispy silence throughout the center answered all of my questions and I felt my heart beat against my ribcage.

"Dante? Dante, where are you going?!" he asked as I raced out of the room, almost tripping on my way.

I ignored him and turned the corner to the end of the hall. There was no one there, and I didn't know where they were, but I don't want to stick around to find out, though. The door at the end was slightly open and the wind was causing the metal frame to scratch across the floor. Though I was relieved that Kenny's room was left undisturbed which meant that they weren't Pokemon thieves. Dante walked out next to me.

"Remember those guys you ran into at the park?" I asked softly as he closed the door behind him gently. Victor nodded. "They're here, in the Pokemon center."

He blinked, somewhat puzzled and quite not gripping on what I just said. "Repeat yourself. What?" I pulled him over in the middle of the hall and I pointed to the open door at the end of the hall, which was labeled "Basement. Personnel only." Then, if listened closely, was the eerie chatter of men below. Victor noticed the subtle detail.

"They're not supposed to be here, are they now?" I shook my head.

We decided to investigate, only for the sake that we have an alibi on where were we the night someone broke into the center, then we would say, "here. Trying to stop the thugs from stealing the smuggled goods because the police are fucking useless." it's more than obvious my long time hate for the law enforcement comes from the part where they couldn't find who killed my old man, but, you can't really blame them, especially if they get paid in fucking donuts and Popsicle sticks.

I allowed Victor to lend since, he probably knew more of the center's layout longer than I do. He's a more experience Pokemon trainer anyways. We headed through the open door and quietly down the stairway, which was pitched black since there was barely a light source around. I couldn't see Victor's expression since he was ahead of me, but I could tell he knew where he was going. But I didn't. The steps were overlooked for years, as it seems and were unstable and uneven. So fragile that a board snapped under the pressure of my foot and I tripped forward. Luckily, my fateful tumble down was stopped when I hands caught onto Victor's shoulders and I mumbled, almost sheepishly. "Sorry." I couldn't see how he reacted, but Victor's hand went over to pat my own signifies something. I'd be stupid to wonder what it means.

The men's voices sounded that they were drifting deeper into the basement and from what Victor is telling me, the basement is as large as a large cargo base since that's where the center gets all of their supplies from. Little did I know, he was right, though I shouldn't question the former, short, twig-skinny, super nerd from school. _Former to be subtle about it._

I stood aside as Victor was searching for a light switch on the wall somewhere as we got to the end of the stairs. Echos and large gusts of wind in the unknown. He found the switch and flicked it. One by one, small light bulbs hanging from the far ceiling lit up the room, revealing the large Grey, damp storage area with red metal shelves packed with packaged good and supplies. A clank sound echoed through the room and I looked on astonished. "I didn't know the Pokemon center had a supplement area _this_ big..." I muttered to Victor.

"Yeah, but if you think about it, it makes since due to the numerous amounts of trainers that come here." He replied as we headed down the row of goods, which towered over us and towards the roof, like a giant.

It's not as if I never seen a storage shelf before in my life, but I wasn't given any opportunity being a small town boy, so now, it's all so new to me. Victor merely kept on with content until something stopped us. It was a sound, but was loud, with mixed emotions of rashness and cockiness. Humans.

"I think those guys are in the vault area..." Victor said as he narrowed his eyes, listening to the distant voices, hidden somewhere in the basement.

I could here them too, but since I was unfamiliar with the layout of the center, I couldn't tell where they were coming from. So, past my uselessness, I followed Victor around the room and ended up heading down a narrow damp stretch, which the paint from the walls was peeling off. _The center should really take the cleaning ladies down here, Jesus Christ._

"Let's hurry. I want to get back to Spencer before he gets worried. I don't want him to think that I abandoned him, or something like that." I said.

He didn't say anything to me the entire time we walked down the hallway, occasionally, hearing the drip of leaky pipes. He refused to look back at me and I could see his fists clench white. I looked at him almost morosely, hoping he could sense my frustration. Victor halted.

"Dante, can I ask you something?" He asked, refusing to turn around and look at me.

He's mad at something, and like the years we had before, this was his way of showing it.

I remember the time this big guy by the name of Hubbard threw Victor into the trees and some part of his jacket was stuck onto the branches, so was unable to get down. I walked home that day and he tried to call for help, but I didn't hear him. He stayed up there for about five hours before him mother had the firemen get him down. Victor stayed pissed at me for about a week, usually on the verge to fight me if I try to patch things up, though he was small and short back then. Now since Victor's all mature and much taller and manlier than myself now, and I'm afraid he'll snap my neck.

"Sure..." I mumbled sheepishly as I scratched the back of my neck. He slightly looked at me, then back towards the hall. I could almost sense that it was personal.

"Remember how you and your buddy was picking out your starers?" He asked. "Well, I don't know I was hearing things, but I'm sure he said to you that you guys are leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Y-Yeah, we were planning to go today but the thing that happened with Kenny postponed us...why you ask?" I asked cautiously, trying hard not to provoke him. Victor glowered at me, with green eyes, darkening to a dangerous shade of army green. His breathing grew heavy as if trying to contain his anger and Victor's hand clench so hard that it started to bleed. I backed away.

"Ironic. How we didn't see each other for almost a decade and here you are, worrying about abandoning him. Oh, Dante, you're so _considerate _about your other friend here you're _really_ leaving behind!" He spat out vexed.

"Sorry if you feel that way, but this is something Spencer and I had been really excepting. I would really appreciate it if you respected my decision." I pleaded to him, wanting Victor to see that there was no true malice behind my actions, but he overlooked it.

"Respect you decision?! I do respect anything you do at all, but some of the things you do are pure naivety! You're still a child after all these years aren't you?" I felt some sort of fire rampage around in my stomach and I leaned down and gave him a sick look. Victor was never this offending before and was a kind and gentle boy. But now, I knew that was along time ago, and he's changed now.

"Like that necklace! Back at the cafe, I tried to warn you that there was something off about it, but you didn't listen to me!" He continued on, angrily pacing around the hall. "Why do you think that Kenny freaked out? That thing your friend gave you isn't safe to carry around, but no. You think it is and is ignorant on the matter"

"You're just paranoid because you and Spencer don't get along that's all!" I spat back at him. "I knew Spencer for a long time and he's not the type of guy to do something like that! And if you don't trust him, fine! But don't go accusing my friends of evil!"

"Friends! Well, aren't I your friend?" Victor asked, as he stalked up close to me. I could see how much this situation was affecting him and the weird part was how he began to get more aggressive when he was close to me, as I was unleashing some bad aura that made him feel sick. I shook my head.

"We haven't seen in each other in years, so Spencer replaced you as my friend." I said with brutal honestly. "And I appreciated his company, because it was certainly better than your negativity, that's for sure. And now you're here, already thinking that we made up as friends, despite the decade that split us apart. The thing is, I never did consider you as a friend when we reunited."

He blinked and looked dumbfounded at my words, then shifted to an expression as if I just stabbed him in the stomach and left him to bleed to death. But I was telling the truth. Once a friend leaves you for many years and doesn't come back, one would think that their friendship with that person is over, so I thought we broke up. When we reunited after, it didn't change anything. I never saw him the same light as I did back then and just saw him as an acquaintance. Now he's the enemy.

"So...that's how you feel. After everything we been through together...this is what feeling betrayed must fell like." Victor muttered as he leaned against the gray damp wall who paint was peeling off like snake shedding skin.

We stayed quiet and the only sound the room was the dripping of a leaky pip on the ceiling which dropped every three seconds. There was true melancholy in the air and it was suffocating the both of us. I shifted away, slightly disappointed in myself for offending him. It just got out of hand and I made it worse, but that was not my intention.

"You know what Dante." Victor said, looking up at me as if he just received the biggest Epiphany in his life. "Just go die already."

It was despair. A whirling black hole that kept on sucking any hope or possibility for resolution, deep within the pits of my stomach. It hurt so bad that, physically, i was having a violent stomach ache and clutched onto it, hoping it would go away. Looking up, I saw Victor and knew he had regrets on seeing me this way, nor is showing any signs of taking back his words. He was in content of what he wanted me to do.

Then Victor's image started to become blurry, as if I'd descended underwater. At first I thought it was because being down here in the basement made my head see hallucinations, but then I realized that I was crying. Tears swelled up in my eyes and i felt then drip down my cheeks as Victor looked on, unmoved by my misery. Perhaps i was seeing things, but I'm sure he was smiling as well. I sobbed a bit.

"Funny. How long ago I used to be the crybaby and would weep nights and days because people call me names, and now you're the one doing that." he muttered apathetically, "Now I could see how people call others name. It's such a _wonderful_ sensation."

I stared at him, as if he was utterly insane. That's because he was _utterly_ insane. Totally, out of this world, **crazy**. Maybe this guy spent way too much time in the military. Victor was smirking sadistically, almost appearing similar to Spencer's expression whenever he's about to give a striking blow to win a Pokemon battle. Softly, I wiped my tears away and tried to regain myself.

"You were much different when we reunited..." I said to him as Victor looked to me.

"That was before you gotten me so pissed at you." He remarked, still pleased with himself on how much power he has over my emotions.

I glowered at him, because I couldn't truly believe that he was acting this way. This behavior was way out of the ordinary for him. He glared back, eyes locked on and anger fully surfacing as it appeared that he reached his limit with me. That's okay. I was as well.

"You're a real bastard, you know that. I'm going to investigate on my own, thank you very much." I grunted angrily as I pushed past him, striding down the hall and refusing to look back at him. All I ever wanted to do was leave this damn town and never see Victor again. He growled from behind me.

"I've done so much for you these past days and this is how you reward me. I don't deserve this, you know."

"_Really_?" I asked sarcastically, stopping, but refusing to look behind me. I could tell he was still there. "You know, Victor, if you're ignorant enough to think that you don't deserve the cold shoulder, then just go die already."

Victor looked up at me, cold, angry and appeared as though he was about to kill me. His breathing shortened and gripped his teeth together as his bleeding fists clenched tightly, shaking unstably and with violence. His eyes grew to the darkest shade of green and then he said, "No Dante. You go **die**."

I overlooked his anger because of the fact of how pissed I was able to make him, especially since he, at first had control over my feelings and saw humor through it, so I laughed.

Then I felt someone's hands grip tightly around my neck and started squeezing causing my windpipe to close. _Oh god...Someone's choking me, aren't they?!_


End file.
